Priceless
by filmgrl13
Summary: What events took place to shape House's daughter into the person she is today? Ariel shows him the family scrapbook. DISCONTINUED
1. First Steps

**A/N – **Here's a "spin-off" of Ginger Snap. Small snapshots of Ginger growing up. To be updated whenever I'm inspired.

**PRICELESS**

_First Steps_

Ariel was showing House the family scrapbook. She showed him Ginger's baby pictures (most were blurry as she rarely stopped moving). She flipped pages twice before House made her stop.

He pointed to a picture of an eight-month old Ginger holding a toad. "What's going on there?" he asked.

Ariel looked at the picture, smiling softly. "Her first steps."

_It was a beautiful day out, so I took Ginger into the backyard. I was playing with her in the grass, having a great time. We were playing with a purple ball. I remember that was her favorite toy for a while._

_Anyway, about an hour later, a few of my friends had shown up for a visit. We were out in the back, laughing and having a good time. One of them asked how Ginger was._

_I was showing off how my little girl could stand up on her own. Granted, she had been doing that for just over a month already, but it never got old to them._

_I remember after a while, Ginger got this annoyed look on her face, and she just plopped down on the ground. We all thought that was just so cute._

_The phone started ringing inside. I asked my friends to watch Ginger while I answered it. Before going inside, I looked down at her, and saw that she was playing happily with that ball._

_It was my mom on the phone. Remember how long she can talk? It took me twenty minutes to get her to hang up. When I went back outside, I checked to make sure Ginger was alright before sitting back down with my friends._

_We had been gossiping for about an hour, when we started hearing this annoying croak. It happened every once in a while, usually when someone was telling a good story._

_Anyway, one of my friends had finally said asked me if I could do anything about it. I shook my head. Then I realized I hadn't checked on Ginger for a while._

_I looked over where she was playing before, and she wasn't there. I was panicking, when one of my friends laughed and said she found her._

_I asked where she was, and she pointed over to the tree in my backyard. I looked over there and saw Ginger walking around it, babbling nonsense to the toad we heard earlier. She was carrying the thing._

_I was about to march over there and tell her to put it down when someone said that it was a photo-moment. I realized they were right, and hurried into the house to grab my camera._

_When I got it, I told Ginger to smile big for mommy, and snapped the picture._

_For two months after that, my friends loved telling the story about how my daughter took her first steps to get to a toad._

When Ariel had finished, House was grinning widely, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Smiling herself, she shook her head and moved on to the next picture.


	2. First Day of School

_First Day of School_

Ariel flipped the page, and House pointed to another picture. "What about that one?" he asked.

She gave a small groan before replying, "That was Ginger's first day of school."

House raised his eyebrow, and she knew he wanted to hear the story. She rolled her eyes and started.

_The morning had started out all right. I got Ginger up and dressed and fed her breakfast. I stopped to take a few pictures, wanting to capture that day._

_I remember after the third snap, she asked, "Mommy, do I have to go to school?"_

_Grinning, I told her yes she did. She just sighed and looked at the floor. After I took a few more pictures, I drove her to school._

_She had been quiet during the ride over, and I thought she would be fine. We got out, and I walked her to the preschoolers' room. It was when I went to say goodbye that things got rough._

_I had knelt down and given her a hug. When I stood up, Ginger suddenly flung her arms around my leg and refused to let go. I knelt back down to tell her that she'll be fine and that I'll be back to pick her up at one when she let go._

_She then turned around and walked over to the arts and crafts table and sat down. I was a bit startled, but pleased that she wasn't being clingy. I smiled at her teacher and warned her that Ginger was good at getting into things._

_She assured me that my daughter would be fine, and I left. I had been at work for an hour when I was called to the school. I remember I was worried sick when I met the teacher outside the door._

_I guess she sensed my distress and told me that Ginger was fine. She told me that Ginger had been behaving perfectly. She wowed everyone when she recited the alphabet backwards and counted to fifty._

"_Then," she said, "came playtime." Ginger had gone over to the crafts table like before, and seemed to be getting along with the other children. The teacher told me she had gone to the pretend corner to help a little boy that fell down, and when she turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes._

_I asked her what happened, and she told me it would be best if I saw for myself. So, I went in the room and stopped dead in my tracks._

_Ginger was standing next to what I assumed to be a little boy. Except for the fact that he was painted blue, had strips of construction paper glued to his head, and glitter all over his body._

_I was speechless. That's when Ginger saw me. I remember she walked up to me and said, "He dared me I couldn't make a monster. I showed him I could."_

_I could only look down at her. She had some blue streaks on her skin, glitter in her hair, and somehow cut her arm with the safety scissors. The teacher came up to us then and asked us to leave._

_When we got home, I punished her, but not before taking a picture of her looking like that._

When she finished speaking, Ariel looked at House. He was speechless.


	3. First Lost Tooth

**First Lost Tooth**

After flipping through another two or so pages, House stopped Ariel at a picture of a banged-up Ginger with a single missing tooth.

"Okay, I've _got_ to know this story," he said.

Ariel just nodded before beginning.

_It was the summer before she turned seven. Ginger had learned to ride her bike without training wheels not long ago and was zooming all around the backyard. _

_My parents were over, and we were sitting outside, close to the house just catching up._

_Ginger had started to try some tricks, I guess. She had somehow figured out how to do a wheelie, and jump. She was also doing things like standing up, or putting her feet on the handlebars, or no hands or something._

_We were positive she was your child, the way she was always doing dangerous things. I'd call out once in a while for her to be careful, but never looked. I knew it would not be good if I watched her._

_My parents were definitely amused by her energy, and how daring she was. I remember they kept telling me how I wouldn't take the training wheels off till I was eight, and I didn't attempt any "tricks" until twelve. _

_Anyway, we were getting a bit thirsty, so I went inside to get some cold lemonade for everyone. I had set out four glasses, and was just starting to pour the drink into them when I heard an "Ow!"_

_I quickly set down the pitcher and rushed outside to Ginger. She was lying on her stomach on the ground with the bike on top of her._

_I ran over and pulled that bicycle off, and helped her sit up. My parents had rushed over as well, to see if she was alright. It was as I was brushing dirt off her face when I realized she was looking down at her hand._

_I looked down as well, asking if she hurt it. She shook her head. I remember I asked her what she was staring at then._

_She looked up at me and opened her hand. A tooth was lying on her palm. There was some blood as well. I remember I looked up at her and said, "I didn't know you had a loose tooth!"_

_She smiled at me, the gap showing, and said, "Neither did I."_

When Ariel finished her story, House said, "I can't believe it!"

"I know, I took her to the dentist to be su-" Ariel started saying before House continued.

"She figured out all those tricks on her own that quickly? Amazing!"


	4. First Swim Lesson

**First Swim Lesson**

After pouring more wine into their glasses, Ariel and House continued to flip through page after page. They saw photos of Ginger with various family members (on her mom's side) doing various things.

Then House saw an interesting picture. He pointed it out and asked Ariel about it.

The smile that was on her face disappeared as she saw which he was referring to. "That was Ginger's first swimming lesson."

_I remember it was the summer after she lost her first tooth. It was very hot that year. Ginger had been taken to the beach, but what she really wanted was to swim in a cool, motionless pool._

_I had been avoiding signing her up for lessons because I just knew that she would get into all kinds of trouble in a pool. I mean, think about it. Not just the water and the sides (and bottom) to bounce off of, but the diving boards, pool toys, and floats._

_But, seeing as she was going to be eight in a matter of months, I really couldn't deny her that pleasure anymore. So I signed her up._

_We bought her a new bathing suit, she was so excited. I remember the big day had finally arrived, and I dropped her off at the pool, leaving the teacher and life guard direct orders not to take their eyes off her._

_While I was at the gym, I figured I could work-out. Besides, then I'd be right there when they need me._

_And need me they did. Not twenty minutes into the lesson did they send someone to the work-out room to get me._

_I remember I immediately stopped what I was doing and practically ran to the pool. I was expecting the worst. All sorts of thoughts were running through my head._

_Did she try to do something and hit her head? Did she splash or push someone under water? Did she dare someone to go to the deep end or remove their bathing suit?_

_I was so worried, so imagine my surprise when I see Ginger grinning up at me, standing beside the instructor. "What happened?" I asked._

_The instructor just looked at me, and asked why I signed her up for lessons. I was confused, and told the man that I wanted her to learn to swim._

_I remember Ginger giggled and said, "Silly Mommy. I know how to swim. Gramps taught me last summer when you were busy."_

_I was shocked to say the least. I asked her why she didn't tell me that. Her answer?_

"_I wanted to jump off the board."_

_I must have looked confused, because the instructor then clarified her answer. "I turned my back for two seconds to help a young boy, and the next thing I know, she's jack-kniving off the diving board."_

_I just wordlessly wrapped a towel around her, brought her home, couldn't help but take her picture, and then called my dad to ask why he didn't tell me._

"What was his answer?" House asked curiously.

Ariel gave a small sigh and replied, "Ginger said you knew."


	5. First Drum Lesson

**First Drum Lesson**

Soon House's interest had shifted to another photo. Actually, two photos.

In the first one, it was obviously Christmas. There was an over-decorated tree with toys and wrapping paper scattered about. Ginger was sitting in front of a box containing a drum set, beaming. Ariel was standing next to her, pale.

In the second photo, Ginger was behind the drums, her arms were a blur. Ariel was once again standing near her, her eyes squeezed shut, looking like it was taking all her effort to not cover her ears.

Ariel saw House smile at those pictures, and told him the story.

_Ginger was eight. We were having a wonderful Christmas. She had opened all of "Santa's" gifts, and I opened the hastily made gifts from her._

_Then my parents came over. I knew I was in trouble the second I saw Dad lugging in a huge present. As he brought it over to Ginger, I tried to get my mom to tell me what it was. I didn't have to wait long to find out._

_In seconds, she had the paper off it and was screaming, "A DRUM SET!!!!" I remember that my mom looked at me and asked if I was alright because I paled. I nodded. My dad then told me to go stand with my daughter so he could take a picture._

_Right before he snapped the picture, he said, "Oh, and I've arranged lessons straight away." I think I actually paled more._

_Apparently the lessons would take place at home, after school, starting in two weeks. Ginger must have asked me when she'd start fifty times a day. Of course, dear old dad had set the drum set up __**on**__Christmas day._

_Which meant that she was messing around with it when she wasn't asking about lessons._

_By the time of her first lesson, I was relieved. No more questions. "Luckily," I had a meeting with a client at the same time, so my parents would be there just in case._

_When I got home that evening, Ginger was still eating dinner. As soon she realized I was there, Ginger was next to me, begging to let her play for me._

_I reluctantly agreed. So all of us went into the other room. Ginger sat down at the drums, positively beaming, before starting._

_It was horrible. I knew how important that was for her, so I tried my best to look like I was enjoying it, or at the very least it wasn't bad._

_Apparently my dad had to take a picture because of the face I was making. When Ginger stopped, my parents and I clapped. Then they said it was time for them to go._

_Before they left, my dad was laughing, saying that she did great and my mom gave me a look that said "I'm so sorry, but I'm glad it's not me."_

_Ginger was so proud of herself. She loved playing drums. I knew I had to let her continue the lessons. She improved quite fast, and soon I truly enjoyed her performances._

"The first time she ever saw the picture my father took, I had to tell her that I was trying to keep myself from cheering because she sounded so good. Of course, when she was older she realized the true meaning of my face."

When she finished her story, Ariel looked at House, who looked back at her in return.

"Aren't you going to make some remark about this story?" she asked him.

He took a minute to think, before asking her, "How quickly?"


End file.
